phionsoftfandomcom-20200213-history
TTE002.txt
gosub *text_bt_hide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg black,27 monocro #FFFFFF bg "bg\tokei01.jpg",28 lsp 1,":a;sys\title5.bmp",0,200: print 24 : delay 1500 mov $PreviewComment,"Chapter Five: Vestige" mov $SubTitle,"_5" gosub *set_subtitle csp 1 bg black,25 monocro off bg "BG\bar029.jpg",26 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop6.ogg" gosub *text_bt_resume ; 僕は、“シャンティ”を辞める事にした。@ ;マイが旅立ったあと、しばらく勤めたが、店のなかにある ;“マイ”の跡を見つけるたびにやりきれなかったから。\ `I decided to quit my job at Shanty.@ br `I was able to continue working there for a while after Mai departed, but the feeling I got each time I found traces of her there became unbearable.\ allsphide bg "BG\roji1.jpg",24 allspresume ;辞める前の日、“待合所”で座って月を見上げていた。@ ;思わず、叫びそうになる。@ ;必死に両手を握り耐えた。\ `On the day before I quit, I sat down at the 'meeting place' and looked up at the moon.@ br `Unwittingly, I felt the urge to scream.@ br `I clenched my fists as hard as I could and fought that urge down.\ allsphide bg "BG\bar029.jpg",24 allspresume ;最後の勤務を終え、店の“女の子”達に挨拶をする。@ ;抱きしめられたり、頬にキスされたり、餞別を渡されたり。@ ;それなりに僕は親しまれていたんだなって感じると、 ;嬉しいような気がした。\ `After finishing my final shift, I went to say goodbye to the 'girls.'@ br `They hugged me, kissed me on the cheek and presented me with farewell gifts.@ br `It made me somewhat happy to see that they had, in their own way, grown fond of me.\ ;店の出口で、“ひきつり”と“ビックママ”が見送ってくれた。@ ;“ひきつり”は相変わらずひきつったまま、「まあがんばんな」と言い、“ビックママ”はその豊満な体で思いっきり抱きしめてくれた。\ `'Stretch' and 'Big Mama' saw me off at the shop entrance.@ br `'Stretch' looked as drawn-out as he always did, telling me 'Well, all the best", while 'Big Mama' hugged me as hard as she could against her expansive body.\ allsphide bg black,25 bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\ima3yoru.jpg",24 allspresume ;部屋に帰る。@ ;僕はこの街も離れようと決めていた。@ ;やっぱり、街のそこかしこにマイの記憶が残っているから。\ `I returned to my room.@ br `I'd already made up my mind to leave this town, covered as it was with memories of Mai.\ ;壁際に座り、タオルケットを体に掛ける。@この街ではまだ、タオルケットでも大丈夫だろうが、引越し先の郷里ではもう寒いかもなと思った。@ ;タオルケットに顔を埋める。@ ;マイの匂いがした。\ `Sitting down by the wall, I covered myself with the blanket.@ br `The weather in this town was still bearable with just a blanket, but it might well already have been cold back in my hometown, where I would be moving to.@ br `I buried my face in the blanket.@ br `It smelt like Mai.\ allsphide bg black,27 bg "BG\ima3.jpg",24 bgmstop bgm "snd\loop13.ogg" allspresume ;引越しの朝、僕はあらかたまとめ終わった荷物を確認した。@ ;後は、郷里から迎えに来る妹を待つだけだ。@ `On the morning of my move, I checked over my luggage, which I had already packed in advance.@ br `All that was left to do was to wait for my little sister, who would be coming to meet me.@ allsphide bg "BG\b01.jpg",24 allspresume ;到着時間の少しまえ、アパートの外、ちょっとした空き地で時間を潰す。@ ;…取り留めない考えが浮かんでは消え、浮かんでは消えていった。\ `A little while before she was to arrive, I spent some time at the empty lot outside my apartment.@ br `Unsettled thoughts kept drifting into my mind, appearing and then vanishing.\ ;「おにい～」@ ;ハッとその声に振り返る、が、もちろんマイではない。@ ;苦笑しながら、妹を迎えた。@ ;「よお！　元気か？　車どした？」@ ;片手を挙げ妹に笑いかける。@ ;「ああ、近くの公園にとりあえず置いてきた。@アパートの前に置くところあるのかい？」\ `"Onii!"@ br `I turned around with a start at the voice, but of course, it wasn't Mai.@ br I greeted my sister with a wry smile on my face.@ br `"Hey! How've you been? And where's the car?"@ br `Raising my hand, I gave her a smile.@ br `"Oh, I've left it at a nearby park for now.@/ ` Have you got any space in front of your apartment?", she replied with a grin.\ ;“ニカッ”と笑い答える妹。@ ;相変わらず、おっとこまえな奴だなあ。@ ;車をアパートの前のスペースに置き、荷物を積み込みだす。@ ;妹が“少年”と呼ぶ男の子を指示し、少年が答える。@ ;まるで、主人と柴犬みたいだと思わず笑みがこぼれた。\ `As always, she was the very model of a tomboy.@ br `She parked her car in front of the apartment, and we began to load my luggage into it.@ br `My sister kept issuing instructions to a young man she referred to as 'boy', each to which he would respond.@ br `The sight reminded me of a Shiba dog and its mistress, and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.\ ;「おい、おにい、笑ってないで、運ぶ！@　早くしないと、日が暮れちゃうぞ」@ ;ははは、同じ“おにい”でもマイとはずいぶん違うな。@ ;「おう、さっさと運び出すか！」@ ;階段を一つ飛ばしで駆け上り、荷物の一つを持ち上げた。\ `"Hey, Onii! Stop laughing and start carrying!@ br `It'll be dark before we finish if you don't hurry."@ br `Haha... she might have referred to me as 'Onii', but she was certainly nothing like Mai.@ br `"Okay, let's get this stuff moved!"@ br `I dashed up the stairs and picked up another piece of luggage.\ ;午後も半ば、やや日が翳ってきた頃、すべての積み込みが終わる。@ ;あとは、鍵を閉め、近所の不動産屋に鍵を返すだけだ。\ `We finished packing everything halfway into the afternoon, when the sun had already dipped some way beneath the horizon.@ br `All that was left to do was lock up and return the key to the nearby real estate agent.\ allsphide bgmstop bgm "snd\silence.ogg" bg "BG\ambu07.jpg",24 allspresume ;トラックに乗り込む。@ bgmstop bgm "snd\loop15.ogg" ;「これ、昼飯がわりっす、ケチャップはたっぷりがうまいっす」@ ;“柴犬”の少年からビニルのトレーにはいったフランクを受け取る。@ ;エンジンが掛かり、アパートを離れる。@ ;もう、来ることはないだろうアパートを振り返る。@ ;やがて、公園の前に差し掛かった。\ `We got into the truck.@ br `"Here, this is to make up for lunch. It's got heaps of ketchup, so it tastes great."@ br `I accepted a hot dog in a vinyl container from the 'Shiba dog' boy.@ br `Starting up the engine, we pulled away from the apartment.@ br `I turned back to look at the apartment to which I would probably never return.@ br `Finally, we passed in front of the park.\ allsphide bg "BG\tokei01.jpg",24 allspresume ;車窓から外を見れば、@ ;いまは咲いていないさくらの木。@ ;点いていない街路灯。@ ;揺れている、ブランコ。\ `I looked out the car window.@ br `The cherry blossom trees, still not yet in bloom.@ br `The streetlights, still unlit.@ br `The swing, swaying.\ allsphide bg white,25 ;mov %MainTextSpeed,40 bg "image\last.jpg",27 allspresume ;鎖を通し、ネックレスにした銀のリング。@ ;そっと手に握る。@ ;ガラスに額を押し付け、皆に聞こえないように ;「さよなら、マイ」@ ;呟いた。\ `The silver ring, strung upon its chain.@ br `Gently, I gripped it in my hand.@ br `Pressing my forehead up against the glass, I whispered in a voice too low to be heard by anyone else.@ br `"Goodbye, Mai."\ ignoreinput gosub *text_bt_hide bg black,10,2000 ;allspresume goto *staffroll